


For you

by Bakeneko37



Category: VIXX
Genre: Leo is bad at feelings, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, You Have Been Warned, leo centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Because that's what everyone is supposed to do: make sure the person you love is always happy, even if that happiness means being away from you.





	For you

Taekwoon is well aware.

It doesn’t matter how many months and even years pass from that day, he perfectly knows he’s the responsible, he’s the one anyone can easily blame, he knows he’s the one who ruined the chances he and Wonsik had.

Back then when VIXX LR was created, they believed love was something they could deal with easily, that since they continued living in the same dorm and spend a lot of time together, things were going to be perfect, that they were going to easily handle all the situations that threatened their relationship.

Wonsik did manage to do this, the rapper spoke to him about all the small insecurities that started to form inside his chest so they didn’t grow anymore, struggled to find a moment of freedom to make Taekwoon feel loved and wanted, to celebrate their anniversaries and show small yet important details that made relationships grow and stay strong.

Taekwoon, on his side, didn’t realise all of this was actually the base for their relationship and that when Wonsik broke that day, everything fell apart with him.

_“I’m tired of feeling like I’m forcing you, tired of you pulling away just because they are looking at us!”_

It was one of the very first times Taekwoon saw Wonsik yelling at him with so many emotions filling his eyes while crying, one of the first and one of the lasts too.

They had started dating one day Wonsik looked really nervous for being around him soon after they started promoting their _Beautiful Liar_ album, at first Taekwoon thought he felt like that because, wanted it or not, it was kind of awkward not having the others around and since they weren’t the best in front of cameras, they struggled to make the program interesting and come up with good things to say. Hakyeon of course questioned their rapper if something was wrong, but he had answered he was okay and in the blink of an eye he was already pulling Taekwoon to a separate room.

The confession had been romantic, Wonsik was stuttering and blushing so much he thought he suddenly got sick and just when he was about to call Hakyeon, Wonsik had said a hurried _I like you hyung, a lot_ that he remained frozen in his spot for several seconds before he managed to move.

At that time when everything started and Wonsik looked happy with the small intimate moments they shared, Taekwoon could swore they were the couple of the year that were going to be together forever, that there wasn’t anything that could make them fall apart. Even though he noticed the way Wonsik’s features showed sadness every time he moved away from him because Sanghyuk or Hongbin had entered the room, the way he smiled and kissed him made him feel they were just fine.

But he should have known better.

_“I understand you, hyung and I love you, but I really can’t take it anymore…”_

They were finishing their promotions for their Fantasy album when Wonsik, with that beautiful silver hair of his’, had dragged him to another room and with black tears thanks to the eyeliner rolling down his cheeks had said he had enough and couldn’t hold it anymore.

His inner self was screaming, begging Wonsik not to let go of him because he was actually the person he loved more in his life, begging for forgiveness and begging for another chance, while his exterior only managed to come up with tears and a chocked _I’m sorry_ that did nothing to calm Wonsik’s sadness and anger and that instead made him yell and slam the door behind him when he left the room.

He loved Wonsik, he really did, still does in fact, but at that time he thought the other could be happier without him, he believed in that moment that he was never going to be the talkative and loving person the rapper wanted him to be, that an _I love you_ was never going to come out easily from his mouth in a million years and that it wasn’t fair to keep him tied to him to make him unhappy.

He was dumb, but by the time he realised his mistake, something made him realise it was already too late.

_“Hyung, I know Wonsik and you were a couple, but… Wonsik and I really fell for each other.”_

Jaehwan came to him one day when they were getting ready for their Shangri-La promotions and spoke to him in that weird serious tone he had for when things were serious and he didn’t have to act cute and jumpy.

He felt shocked, hurt and confused, but the only things he managed to say were simple _“I understand… Wonsik and I broke up a year ago, I want you both to be happy.”_

Jaehwan looked like the happiest person in the world while Wonsik looked at him for a couple of seconds before smiling brightly at the other.

Was he supposed to say no? Was he supposed to say he still loved Wonsik and wanted him back? He didn’t know and now was sure he was never going to know for sure.

“That was just great!” Taekwoon looked up as Jaehwan sprinted to tackle the rapper to the sofa in a bone-crushing hug after their Whisper video ended “Just amazing!”

“You are seriously going to kill me one day, jeez!”

“Well excuse me for being happy.”

Hakyeon tended to ask him if he was okay, surely worried about his feelings every time Jaehwan and Wonsik behaved like that in front of the others, but Taekwoon was certainly Leo, the Leo that didn’t show his emotions easily and knew perfectly what they wanted to hear.

“I’m happy they’re too.”

He had stupidly taken Wonsik for granted back then when they started, believed Wonsik didn’t need to hear him saying I love you despite knowing he was a cheesy and loving person and believed life wasn’t going to continue moving after they broke-up.

He didn’t lie when he said he was happy for both, after all, when he let go of Wonsik was because he wanted his happiness and of that happiness was at Jaehwan’s side, he was going to let it happen.

He was aware he was the one who ruined everything, but in the end, the love for Wonsik was the reason, even if he wasn’t happy at his side, he was happy and that’s what everyone is supposed to do for the person they love: make sure they’re always happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel bad, wanted to write something sad, WonTaek were the chosen ones :"D  
> Please don't hate me and thank you for reading!  
> Sayonara!


End file.
